


Spaces

by thesevioletdelights



Series: Kylux Ficlets / Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Classic Kylux, Enemies With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Hux is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesevioletdelights/pseuds/thesevioletdelights
Summary: This started out as a fill for that “Hux keeps his socks on during sex” prompt on @softkyluxkinks and 60% of it was done before I realized that the prompt was, indeed, a softkink one and what I’ve written isn’t remotely soft.I am sorry. Hux is still wearing socks, though.





	Spaces

Of all the rooms and halls of a gigantic star destroyer, the last place Kylo would have imagined setting foot into is the enclosed space that is Hux’s refresher. And if he had to guess the situations that Hux and him could conceivably have found themselves in, this one would have been nowhere on the list: long after Hux’s shift has ended and well into the Finalizer’s night cycle, Kylo leaning against the sink and watching Hux inspect the beginnings of stubble on his jaw in the mirror.

It feels different, this half-intimacy they are sharing in this moment. Kylo’s every nerve ending is aware of it - the seclusion of the room, the heat rolling off Hux’s skin, the electricity sparking to life between their bodies as they brush against each other in the confined space of the fresher. Kylo lets his fingers graze the jut of Hux’s hip. Just a feather-light touch that could be dismissed as accidental, but Hux still stiffens, as if unsure how to react.

Not that the possibility of sex is new. The first time they came crashing together was quick and dirty, a heated argument escalating into a crude mutual handjob. They were panting into each other’s throats, hastily pulling clothes aside to shove spit-slicked fingers into the other’s underwear. Kylo still has a vivid memory of the moment his fingertips made contact with Hux’s bare skin for the first time. It was confusing, intoxicating, like finally obtaining something he didn’t even know he had craved.

And it felt _good. So good._ Having a hard cock in his hand was at least a familiar sensation and Hux was just as silken and sensitive to touch as Kylo himself. Then Kylo nuzzled the underside of his jaw and found a subtle scent there: a fusion of lingering aftershave, light sweat and something spicy and herbal. It was at odds with everything he had associated with Hux before, and it made Kylo’s head spin with lust. Hux was coming all over his hand and Kylo sucked a bruise into his neck, then smeared Hux’s mess over both of them, rubbing himself off on the General’s pristine uniform.

The guilt only lasted for a few day cycles. It didn’t take long before they were back for more - always rough and half-undressed, never meeting each other’s eyes but drawn in by an inexorable pull that made every hurried touch so much more intense.

And now, after darkened corridors, an empty briefing room and once Kylo’s command shuttle, here they are, in the unsettlingly intimate and decidedly claustrophobic fresher of Hux’s quarters, with Hux still clinging to his briefs and black socks; as if they were protecting the last remaining shred of his dignity.

Kylo huffs an amused breath. Just a few days ago, he had shoved Hux face-first against a wall, yanked his uniform pants down to his knees and licked him open until Hux was wet and oversensitive and cursing at Kylo to stop. Kylo didn’t. Hux braced himself against the durasteel, pumping along the length of his shaft with his own hand while Kylo suckled and licked him from behind. He struggled to stifle his moans as he came trembling on Kylo’s tongue, spilling himself between his fingers, drops of his come splattering across the wall.

_Nothing dignified about that, for sure._

Kylo likes it when Hux fails to contain himself. Makes him wonder what would happen if Hux wasn’t even trying.

He shifts his body a fraction closer, almost enough to touch but not quite, offering Hux a final chance to back out should he wish to do so. Kylo is already naked. False modesty is something he has no use for; his body is an instrument of the Force and the sole purpose of clothing is to protect that instrument. Hux’s obsessive pompousness and his constant need to make a statement bores Kylo. He’s come to the conclusion that he’d rather have Hux disheveled and undone by Kylo’s touch, stripped of those rigorously disciplined clothes he wears like armor.

His gaze lingers on the remaining pieces of Hux’s clothing. Apparently Hux prefers to wear his socks with garters. Unnecessary, in Kylo’s opinion, yet he can’t take his eyes off Hux’s slim, lithely muscled calves, perfectly accentuated by the ensemble.

 _Black leather is becoming on him_ , Kylo thinks. Then another thought rises to the surface: leather straps wrapped tightly around Hux’s wrists. Or his chest. Or encircling his thighs and the base of his cock, the skin under them already chafing and hypersensitive. Hux struggling against his bonds; completely at Kylo's mercy.

“I like your socks,” Kylo says. Offhand comments is how they communicate, but this has to be the most casual sentence he has ever uttered in front of Hux. Or anyone, for that matter.

“They are standard issue,” Hux says stiffly. He turns to face Kylo, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Almost manages to make it look like he is not covering himself. “As I’m sure you are aware.”

“I like them on you,“ Kylo clarifies, and the words slip out with surprising ease. 

Hux doesn’t answer but he doesn’t pull away either and now Kylo steps into his space, crowding him against the sink so Hux has to move backwards until he is sitting on the vanity top with his back against the mirror, legs bracketing Kylo’s thighs.

Kylo slides his palm up Hux’s left shin and over his knee, pushing his leg up and back, propping Hux’s foot up on the smooth surface of the sink countertop.

Hux lets his thighs fall open, revealing the curve of his cock, already pressed up against his stomach and tenting his skimpy black briefs. Kylo makes a sound halfway between a growl and a groan. Hux is aroused, _hard for him_ , and Kylo hasn’t even laid a finger on him yet. It ignites something in Kylo, something dark, possessive and immensely powerful. He teases Hux’s cock through the fabric, playing with it until Hux whimpers under the frustrating sensation of the indirect touch, lashes fluttering closed in pleasure. It’s evident that he is still trying to control himself, but his breath is coming a little more ragged now and a slight flush has spread up his chest and neck. It’s the first time Kylo has seen him unguarded like this and he immediately wants more, wants Hux to moan and beg for him until his voice breaks on Kylo’s name.

He nudges Hux to lift his hips, tugs impatiently on the waistband of the briefs so he can pull them off and then Hux is splayed out naked on the vanity top, leaning back on his elbows with a sigh. The black socks and garters present an exquisite contrast to his pale skin, the dusting of fiery red hair at the root of his cock.

The socks can stay, Kylo decides.

He traces patterns on the patch of skin between the garter and the top of the sock with a fingertip, slips it under the elastic band to caress Hux’s leg. He rakes the tip of his nail gently across the skin and Hux’s breath stutters. Taking one foot in hand, Kylo slowly works his way up, smoothing his hand along the instep and Hux’s lower leg, reveling in the feel of the soft cotton and lean muscles under his palm, eyes never leaving Hux’s face. Kylo slides his hand past the garter to knead Hux’s inner thigh, then digs his thumb into the sensitive flesh until Hux goes boneless under him, allowing Kylo to pull his hips forward, lift both his legs and spread him completely open. 

Hux is beautifully hard, cock lying heavily up against his belly. His hooded gaze slides to the bottle nestled in the corner of the countertop and Kylo catches the meaning, calls the bottle to him with a wave of his hand. Then it only takes a second before his fingers are slick with lube and he is wrapping them around the shaft of Hux’s cock, grabbing Hux’s ankle with his other hand to keep him still.

Hux’s gasp breaks into a barely suppressed whine. His eyes are wide as he stares down between his legs at Kylo’s hand, now moving slowly up and down his cock. His breath is coming in quickened, hitchy puffs, toes curled slightly inside his socks.

Kylo rubs his thumb across the slit, again and again, until he feels wetness spreading all over the head of Hux’s cock.

“ _Kriff_ ,” Hux says in a strained voice. “Careful.”

Kylo makes a noncommittal hum in the back of his throat. Gives Hux one last squeeze before releasing him and dips his fingers into the lube again.

“Stay like this,” Kylo says. “Hands at your sides.”

Then he slides a slick finger into Hux’s hole, third knuckle-deep.

“Fuck you, Ren,” Hux breathes, head falling back and hitting the mirror behind him with a soft thud. A muscle twitches in his inner thigh as he struggles to keep his legs spread wide. His cock is jerking against his stomach.

At least he said Kylo’s name.

Kylo laughs softly. Hux is hot and tight around his finger, squirming under the touch until Kylo finds a rhythm and angle that he seems to like. They haven’t figured out this part yet. It’s strange, exhilarating and dangerously addictive, being inside Hux like this. Kylo only has a vague idea of what he is supposed to do or how he is supposed to do it, but Hux appears to have no objections so far.

On a whim, Kylo crooks his finger and a delicious, full-body shiver ripples through Hux.

“There?” Kylo asks, voice low. “You like it?”

Hux’s only answer is a shaky nod. His eyes are distant, glassy. Kylo rubs tight little circles over the newly discovered sweet spot, then presses down on it without warning and that is when Hux finally breaks, a loud, whimpering moan escaping his throat. His pupils are blown wide, cock straining and flushed red, leaking precum onto his stomach.

Kylo feels a haze descending on his brain. Using his weight and leverage, he presses Hux up against the mirror, almost bending him in half, until they are skin to skin and sharing a breath, until there is nowhere for Hux to hide. Kylo’s finger increases its pace and then Hux is making uncontrolled, wanton noises, hands coming up to clutch at Kylo’s shoulders.

There is a thin sheen of sweat glistening on the curve of Hux’s upper lip and suddenly, inexplicably, Kylo wants to kiss it away. _Sith hells_ , he wants to bite that haughty mouth until it bleeds, wants to card his fingers through Hux’s mussed hair and feel those lips tremble against his own when Kylo puts his cock inside him for the first time. Blood pounds in Kylo’s ears, his frantic thoughts beating a staccato rhythm: _I want him_ and _Hux_ and _he is mine_.

Hux is panting quietly. He is looking up at Kylo, meeting Kylo’s eyes for the first time since they have gotten themselves into whatever mess this is. There is but a hair’s breadth distance between their lips and it would be so easy to lean in, take that step off the edge of the cliff and plummet into the abyss from which there is no return.

Then Hux ducks his head, turning his face into Kylo’s shoulder to hide his expression.

The disappointment that flashes through Kylo is sudden and sharp, leaves him feeling cold and unexpectedly vicious. He pushes another finger into Hux, ignoring his sharp intake of breath.

“Next time,“ Kylo says, icy, cruel. "I’m going to fuck you until you scream.”

“Do your worst, Ren.” Hux’s voice is muffled against Kylo’s skin, but there is a faint tremor in it that wasn’t there before. Only when he slides his hand between their bodies and twists his palm over the head of Kylo’s cock, does Kylo realize that Hux didn’t object to what was said. Hux digs his blunt nails into the tender spot under the blade of Kylo’s shoulder, where he knows it will hurt the most. “Now shut up and get me off.”

Kylo moves on top of him, curves his body over Hux until his fingers are buried deep inside and their cocks are flush against each other. Bracing himself with one hand on the countertop, he fingers Hux fast and rough while Hux pulls on both their cocks. Now they are on familiar territory: in mindless, frantic pursuit of release. No confusion, no disruptive thoughts or feelings. _It doesn’t matter_ , Kylo thinks, doesn’t matter whether they are doing this in an empty hallway or Hux’s bed. _It never did_.

Hux’s thighs are shaking. His body goes rigid when Kylo brushes against that sensitive spot inside him again and his pleasure crests, suddenly, violently, warm come spurting onto Kylo’s stomach.

Hux is clinging to him, mouthing unintelligible words into Kylo’s neck, hand moving on Kylo’s cock, slick with come and lube. He squeezes with his legs against Kylo’s waist and Kylo hisses between his teeth as the metal clips of Hux’s garters dig painfully into his sides. He feels his orgasm pulling his body in tight and in the next second his own come is pulsing hotly over Hux’s hand and cock. His arms tremble with exhaustion, harsh puffs of breath misting the mirror above their heads.

With a last, desperate groan, Kylo bites down hard on Hux’s shoulder. When Hux cries out in half-pleasure, half-pain, he still hopes his teeth will leave a mark.


End file.
